Love Never Dies
by HAWTgeek
Summary: Annabeth had the perfect life. She was living with her boyfriend, Luke, when an old friend, Percy, popped up. Her perfect life was turned upside down when her old feelings for him came back with him. Title and Summary sucks.BETTER THAN SOUNDS!SORTA FLUFFY
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing how much can change in such little time. This story proves that fact. I could start anywhere, but I might as well start at the beginning. During high school, I started dating Luke. Everything was perfect. I went to college with him and my other friend, Percy. After college, Percy took a job offer in the Bahamas because he was a marine biologist. Luke and I moved to New York and lived with roommates. For six years we stayed together until we moved into together. I guess I should start there.

"And after three days of unpacking, you are officially moved in," Luke told me.

"This calls for wine," I handed him a glass of red wine. He smiled.

"I was aiming for something else," he put down the glass and pulled me into a long kiss. [Remember how I said everything was perfect]. The sound of moving furniture came from out the door. I pulled up.

"What was that?" I asked Luke.

"Someone is moving in next door. Didn't I tell you about that?" he answered.

The Next Morning:

I woke up from the sound of the banging alarm clock. Luke started to wake up beside me. I sighed before starting to get up. The clock read six thirty. I had to be at work at seven thirty. I took a quick shower and hurried myself along with getting ready. I usually got up at six, but Luke wasn't. He had the ability that I craved for to be able to get ready for work in about ten minutes.

"Love you," he told me before I left. Followed by a quick kiss, we both left the apartment. He went all the way out to the busy New York street. I, instead, stopped in the lobby which held a coffee shop. The line wasn't very long. Sadly, the machines were still warming up. I stood there at the counter waiting on my coffee. Beside me a man with black hair was typing away on his droid x.

"So, what did you order?" I asked him.

"Just black coffee. You?" he turned to look at me. Something sparked through my body. Something felt familiar as I looked into his sea green eyes. It hit me like a fright train. I knew he was. Percy Jackson. Of course, I didn't just blurt that out.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" I asked him while still waiting for the coffee.

"Um, I just moved in. I attended NYU. I'm Percy Jackson," he told me. He looked at me, and for the first time, he truly _looked. _

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth Chase," I smiled.

"Oh my God! It's great to see you. Are you still with… um…?" Percy started.

"I'm still with Luke," I answered.

"That's awesome," Percy tried to fake a smile. I pretended not to notice.

"Here are your coffees," the barista handed us the coffee.

"Thanks," I told the barista as I took the white mocha latte.

"We must get together sometime. I'm in 112," Percy told.

"I'm in 111," we continued to talk as we both walked out to the busy street. We said goodbye and both went separate ways. The smile was still plastered on my face.

This was when it all went wrong.


	2. Is Luke Cheating

CHAPTER 2,

"I'm buying," Percy told the group.

"I forgot how much I liked you," Luke told Percy. I smiled. It was getting late. We had rounded up our old friends to welcome Percy back to New York. Percy smiled

"Oh come on. It's already eleven. We'll all be late tomorrow," I tried.

"Annabeth's right. We better go," Luke smiled and started to get up from the bar stool.

"See you soon," our friends told us as Luke and I left. The cold night air met us as we walked out of the bar door. Luke put his arm around me.

"So, you seem to be getting along with Percy pretty well," Luke started.

"Dare I say, Luke, are you jealous?" I smiled as I looked up at Luke.

"No, you better not dare say that, but I am just saying,…" Luke tried.

"Sweetheart, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm yours and you're mine," I told him with a smile. He leaned down to kiss me.

The next afternoon:

I sat at the local bistro. Percy was sitting on the other end. Something about being near to him just feels right.

"So, how was the Bahamas?" I asked Percy.

"Amazing. I loved it, but I just felt something calling me back here," he answered.

"That is so Percy Jackson," I told him.

"Oh, so my name is an adjective now?" Percy smiled. The way he looked at me sent sparks through my body. I ignored the feeling.

"Everyone's name is basically an adjective. Being an egghead her entire life is Annabeth. Stripping down to her bra in college without being drunk is Sandi," I gave some examples. Percy smiled as he remembered the college party Sandi had done such a thing. Luke had missed it and still didn't know about it.

"You had to admit that was funny," he smiled. I remembered it well. Percy and I were laughing near the corner as she did it. He obviously didn't remember that we kissed that same night. Neither of us were drunk, but we still say we were because I was still with Luke.

I sat by my friend in her apartment. She had just caught her boyfriend of two years cheating on her. She had packed him a bag, left it outside with a note saying he could pick up the rest of his stuff tomorrow when she was at work, and had changed the locks. Now, she was sitting on the couch bawling and eating chocolate.

"I mean, we were fine in our relationship. Or at least I thought we were," Jackie said in between cries.

"Oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay. It's good you found out now and not later," I told her.

"You're so lucky. You have a guy who doesn't disappear on business trips all the time, or come in late a lot, or sleep with someone else!" she started crying again. What she said made me think. Luke went on business trips all the time. He also came in late a lot. I tried to shake off the thought. Luke and I had been together forever. He wouldn't cheat. He just wouldn't. Would he?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the kitchen table surrounded by papers. Luke was home, but he in the living room working on his laptop. We hadn't basically touched in almost a week. I just couldn't kiss him when I was thinking that he might be cheating. I just can't. The trust between us seems to have just died out. I am sure it could just come right back if we could just get this behind all this whole cheating thing. We really could get to what we used to be. Of course we could.

_Annie, stop it. Now, you're scaring yourself. Just ask him. Just ask him!_ I mentally told myself. I wanted more than anything to just ask, but I couldn't. If I asked, it would make it real. Then he might get mad, and he might just leave. I couldn't let that happen. We had been together forever, and I still wanted to be with him into forever.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Luke walked into the kitchen. He leaned down to kiss me. I can assure you, I wanted to feel his kiss and know it would all be alright, but I didn't. I moved myself to avoid his lips. He sighed and looked at me. His blue eyes bore straight into mine. My stomach flipped. Luke put his head in his hands.

"Annabeth, this is ridiculous. I noticed that you have been a little odd, and I let it go. But, Annabeth, this it has been a week, and you won't even kiss you goodnight. I mean, what could I have done that was so bad?" Luke asked me.

"I-I don't know," I tried.

"You don't know? Is this about Percy?" he asked. I looked into Luke's eyes with a pleading look.

"No, no, this isn't about Percy," I told him.

"Then what, Annie?" he asked again with his arms crossed.

"I-I thought you were che-" tears were threatening to fall across my face. A sob choked the words that I tried to say. I looked back down at the blue prints on the table.

"You thought I was cheating?" Luke's voice was small. So small that I barely heard, but I did. I looked up into his surfer boy face that I had loved from the time I was seven. If I did say anything, no one could hear it. He took that as a yes. He walked away.

"Annabeth! We've been together for years! Why would you think that?" by now, Luke was way past the 'Sweet boyfriend wondering what's wrong' and into the 'Very very mad boyfriend'.

"Well, Jackie's boyfriend was cheating. And he did a lot of the same things you do. Jackie just got me worried," my voice was faint compared to his rants.

"You mean, Bill? We all knew Bill was cheating. Bill was just awful. You compared me to _him_?" okay, if it was possible, he was even more mad. I sat there in my chair just wanting to go back before he had walked in. I would have just kissed him and let this all go.

"Luke," I tried, but he wasn't done yet.

"Annabeth, all these years, and you don't trust me. This is just- just so," he tried to find the right words.

"Luke," I got out of my seat and rushed toward him.

"Luke, I am so sorry. I trust you. I love you," I tried. He turned his head to look away from my pleading grey eyes. Tears were falling by now.

"I need some space," he walked out of the kitchen. I followed him to where he grabbed his jacket. The door slammed behind Luke as he walked out. My heart was beating erratically. I collapsed into a crying heap on the floor. He was gone. If only I hadn't listened to Jackie! This all wouldn't have happened. We would be asleep in bed, unaware that this all could be happening. The tears rained down harder. A knock came from the door. I pulled myself together as I opened it. Maybe it was Luke. Maybe he was sorry. Maybe we could just kiss and make-up.

"Annabeth, I saw Luke rushing out the door. Are you okay?" Percy asked me. I couldn't hold back the tears. I rushed forward into Percy's arms. At first, he was surprised when this happened. Then he understood and clutched me closely. I let the tears fall without thinking about it. Somehow, I felt comfort as he clutched me in his strong arms. The tears started to dry. After he understood that I my voice was able to be heard, he looked down at me.

"Now, what happened?" he asked as I reluctantly left his arms.

"Luke and I had a fight because I though he was cheating," I told him.

"You thought Mr. Perfect was cheating? He isn't that kind of person," Percy told me as he followed me inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been for the last week?" I asked. He smiled.

"He'll be back. Just give him some time," he told me as he sat on the couch. I stopped and sat beside him on the couch preparing for the waterworks to fall again.

"I know," I buried my face in his chest. He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but let a smile pass over my face. Wait a minute. Luke asked me about Percy. Why would he do that unless he thought-? Oh my gods! He thinks that Percy and I are- God, no. Of course it isn't like that. I mean, for crying out loud, I love Luke, not Percy. We don't even seem like that. Okay, well, maybe I smile when I'm around him, and maybe I love looking into his sea green eyes. And maybe I feel sparks whenever we touch. Maybe. But that doesn't mean I would ever leave Luke for Percy. Of course not! What a silly thought!

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me with a sweetness entwined. I didn't answer. I was too busy in thought. He kissed the top of my head. It felt so right to be in his arms, but of course, he was just trying to be nice. It meant nothing. But I felt the urge to unbury my face and kiss his soft lips. I tried to ignore it, but why did I feel it?

"I have to go. Call me later," Percy told me before leaving. Why did I want to kiss him so badly? I loved Luke. I did. Of course I did. Didn't I?

**I know it stinks. Just give me some time to get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

_So, Percy was right. Luke came back within the hour with something I was scared to hear. It happened two years ago. She meant nothing. He felt so guilty he ended it within a month. Knowing I didn't want another fight, I forgave him. So, here we are. Right back to normal. Or at least sort of. Now, something else is worrying me. Why had he said Percy? Why did I want to kiss Percy? Why are all of my questions about Percy? And lastly, why do all of my questions end in 'Percy'? I mean, I have got to work on my vocabulary. I am the daughter of Athena. This is unacceptable. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh right, why did I want to kiss Percy? Well, any girl would with his sea green eyes, cutely shaggy black hair, mischievous eyes, really buff body- okay, now, I'm just getting off topic. _

"_Anna?" Luke called out._

"_Yeah?" I asked. _

"_How do you work this thing again?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. It was always the same thing. The dishwasher. Give him any computer, phone, or -this actually is an accomplishment for some people-remote, and he can fix it. Tell him to wash dishes, and he loses it. _

"_How can you not fix this?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen. Wait, where is he? My grey eyes looked around, scared that I was losing my mind. Then I saw him. On one knee with a velvet box in his hand, was Luke. The smile on his face matched the smile in his eyes. Is he-?_

"_Annabeth, will you marry me?" he asked. My brain stopped. Do what? He is proposing._ Now? When I'm trying to work out the problem of having feelings for Percy? Maybe this was a sign. Maybe Aphrodite was telling me to go with him, not Percy. Yeah, that's it. Of course it is. Oh God, I hope it is.

"I-I-" my voice faltured. What if this if this isn't a sign? What if Aphrodite is just mocking me? Decidedly, I smiled, "Of course." he smiled as he put the ring on my finger. Wow, I hadn't even noticed it. It was beautiful. A circular diamond sat surrounded by smaller diamonds sat on my finger. He pulled me into a kiss. I love him. I always knew I would marry him. This Percy thing is nothing. Isn't it?

The next morning:

I woke up to find Luke smiling in his sleep. I looked over at the clock. Five in the morning. Why was I up now? I had at least another hour or two to sleep, and I was soo not an early riser. I wrapped my mind around what happened last night. Instinctively, I looked down at my hand to make sure it hadn't been a dream. Nope, it happened all right, and I have to tell Percy. Why was I so nervous? We were just friends. Of course we were. I mean, I'm marrying Luke. _Marrying Luke._ That could take a while to get used to. After deciding that there was no chance I would be getting back to sleep anytime soon, I slipped out of the white sheets and into my grey robe. The freezing air met me as I walked onto the terrace.

"Why are up do early?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Percy standing on the terrace next door. 

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked. 

"Yeah," he answered vaguely.

"So, what's been keeping you awake?" I asked. 

"Nothing really. I'm just confused," he told me. 

"About what?" I asked wanting to know if we both felt it. Maybe he could help me choose.

"A lot of things. I guess work," he told me. Darn it. I thought he meant about me, "So, what about you?"

"I guess I'm confused, too," I stepped closer to him. He looked at me, but he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking at my hand. Why was he doing- oh right, the ring. His face was hard to read. It was socked and… sad. 

"Did L-luke pr-propose?" he asked nervously. There it was again. I didn't know what to say. How do you tell the guy you like that you are getting married? Wait, no, he is a _friend._ That's it. Stop saying you like him.

"Last night," I answered. He just nodded. His voice seemed to have been broken. His green eyes looked up with mock happiness evident. 

"Well, congratulations."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Annie, what's wrong?" Jackie asked me. Luke had just left for some meeting and wouldn't be back for a few days. 

"Jackie," I started. Should I tell her? I need to tell someone, "I think- I think I still have feelings for Percy," I told her. It was hard getting the words out, but now that they were, it felt so liberating. There was no use denying it. I liked Percy. 

"But what about Luke?" Jackie asked me.

"I love him. I really love him, but I don't know. Percy is great, but I've been with Luke forever. I don't want to end it for nothing. I just cant get over Percy," I told her. Why did life have to be so complicated? Couldn't Percy have just stayed in the Bahamas instead of coming back?

"Well, Annabeth, you need to decide on if you love Percy or Luke more. It's that simple. Luke obviously loves you, but I cant make your decision," she told me. She was right. Just how do I do it?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Percy: **

"Okay, Dude, so what happened?" Rachel asked. I was aware she already knew and telling her would be for my own benefit just to get it out.

"Luke proposed," I tried not to yell with the anger surging through my body. I picked up a nearby glass-yes, this was completely necessary- and smashed it against the wall. 

"Percy, just tell her," Rachel told me. I sat back down on the couch with her. I could kill Ethan/Kronos [**A/N: okay, so Luke never turned bad right. Stay with me here. So, Ethan was like next in line right? Or something like that. Either way, Ethan was my Luke**]. I could breath underwater. I could even talk to horses, but I cant tell Annabeth that I love her. How sick is that? Completely unfair. 

"Rachel, she's getting married," I told her. 

"What if the only reason she is marrying him is because she thinks you don't love her, too?" Rachel asked. I knew that she probably knew.

"What if she is marrying him because she loves him, not me?" I asked again, "Why cant you just tell me?"

"Perce, it doesn't work like that. I cant just tell you. Besides, I don't even know. It all depends on little choices. So, anything could happen," she answered.

"Rachel, then don't tell me as the oracle. Tell me as my friend," I told her. She nervously pulled her red curls into a ponytail.

"Percy, are you absolutely sure you love her?" she asked me. I thought about this. Sure, we were always fighting, but it was always about nothing. Within the hour, we always make up. She can always prove my point wrong during those fights. But every time we touched, I felt sparks. If I saw her crying, I would do anything to make her happy again. 

"I'm sure," I nodded. Rachel looked at me. 

"Does she love you?" Rachel asked me. As I said, we fight all the time. She is living with Luke. She's marrying Luke. But when she looks at me, I can just tell. 

"I think so," I answered.

"Then tell her," Rachel answered. 


	5. A Kiss That Changed Everything

Annabeth:

"So, when is Luke getting back?" Percy asked me. I plopped down on the couch beside him with a bowl of popcorn in my hand.

"Three days," I answered. He took a handful of popcorn before turning the channel to watch the replay of Fringe.

"So, FauxLivia had Peter's son. Then our Olivia became Walter, right?" Percy asked me.

"That happened in the last episode, yes," I answered.

"Why did you get me addicted to this show?" Percy smiled.

"Oh shut up," I slapped his shoulder.

"Oww," he laughed.

"Don't flaunt the 'Heel'. It's just rude," I crossed my arms.

"Sorry," he couldn't help but smile. I turned to look at the screen instead of him. He put his arm around my shoulders. I still managed to ignore him even though sparks were spreading through my body.

"Not listening," I sang. He sighed and started to play with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as I turned to look at him.

"It's called playing with your hair," he smiled.

"Why?" I asked not being able to stop the smile.

"A duh, I'm bored. Our show doesn't start for another fifteen minutes," Percy answered.

"Again, not the answer I was looking for. Why are you playing with _my _hair?"

"Because I cant do anything with mine. It's too short," he answered.

"It is not. Watch," I took my hand and curled his hair. Then I noticed it. His face was inches away from mine. I didn't know what to do. I was about to return to where we were not so close together when it happened.

A kiss.

It's truly amazing how one kiss changes everything.

His soft lips pressed against mine. At first, it was as soft as a whisper. Then, as time went by, it became more passionate. Gently, he ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Percy apologized.

"No, you should have done it a long time ago," I pulled him back into another kiss.

**Three Days Later:**

I looked back around the apartment. Luke wasn't home yet, but I was all packed. I loved Percy. All this time, I had been denying it, but it was true.

_*"And after three days of unpacking, you are officially moved in," Luke told me._

_"This calls for wine," I handed him a glass of red wine. He smiled._

_"I was aiming for something else," he put down the glass and pulled me into a long kiss. [Remember how I said everything was perfect]. The sound of moving furniture came from out the door. I pulled up._

_"What was that?" I asked Luke._

_"Someone is moving in next door. Didn't I tell you about that?" he answered._

_The Next Morning:_

_I woke up from the sound of the banging alarm clock. Luke started to wake up beside me. I sighed before starting to get up. The clock read six thirty. I had to be at work at seven thirty. I took a quick shower and hurried myself along with getting ready. I usually got up at six, but Luke wasn't. He had the ability that I craved for to be able to get ready for work in about ten minutes._

_"Love you," he told me before I left. Followed by a quick kiss, we both left the apartment. He went all the way out to the busy New York street. I, instead, stopped in the lobby which held a coffee shop. The line wasn't very long. Sadly, the machines were still warming up. I stood there at the counter waiting on my coffee. Beside me a man with black hair was typing away on his droid x._

_"So, what did you order?" I asked him._

_"Just black coffee. You?" he turned to look at me. Something sparked through my body. Something felt familiar as I looked into his sea green eyes. It hit me like a fright train. I knew he was. Percy Jackson. Of course, I didn't just blurt that out._

_"You look familiar. Have we met?" I asked him while still waiting for the coffee._

_"Um, I just moved in. I attended NYU. I'm Percy Jackson," he told me. He looked at me, and for the first time, he truly looked. _

_"Annabeth?" Percy asked._

_"Annabeth Chase," I smiled._

_"Oh my God! It's great to see you. Are you still with… um…?" Percy started._

_"I'm still with Luke," I answered._

_"That's awesome," Percy tried to fake a smile. I pretended not to notice._

_"Here are your coffees," the barista handed us the coffee._

_"Thanks," I told the barista as I took the white mocha latte._

_"We must get together sometime. I'm in 112," Percy told._

_"I'm in 111," we continued to talk as we both walked out to the busy street. We said goodbye and both went separate ways. The smile was still plastered on my face._

"I'm home!" Luke yelled. I continued to sit on the countertop. Tears were falling bu now.

"Anna, whats wrong? What happened to the apartment?" Luke walked in. His eyes looked at me. Then beside me. A velvet box sat just waiting to be opened. The ring was no longer on my finger. It was in there.

"Luke," I got up and gave him the box.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Luke asked again.

"Luke," I faltered, "I love you, but I cant marry you."

"What?" Luke's face fell.

"Luke-" I started.

"Listen, Annabeth, if you don't want to get married, we can just go back to dating. We don't have to get married," Luke interrupted.

"Luke, you don't understand. We've been together for so long that we didn't notice that we were falling in love with different people," I started again.

"Annabeth, I love you," he told me.

"Luke, I love you, too, but as a brother. You were always there for me. We don't love each other like that. We love each other as friends. We just didn't see it," I told him.

"Annabeth, I love you! I want to marry you," he tried.

"Luke, I love someone else, and so do you. You have always been in love with Thalia **[A/N: She never became a hunter]**," I told him. I had never thought about it until I had said it. Now that it was out, I knew it was true.

"I-I-" Luke tried.

"Luke, you're my best friend, and I don't want that to ever end. I'm sorry," I told him.

"Annabeth," Luke tried.


	6. Author's Note

So, this is how it all went. One kiss changed everything. So, I guess I better tell you about what happened. Well, Percy and I moved in together. After two years of being together, he proposed. Now, here I am, walking down the aisle in a wedding dress with all of my friends around me.

I looked beside me at Luke. Thalia was smiling with his hand entwined with hers. I smiled and looked up at Percy. His smile was shining, and mine must have been doing the same. So, one stories ended and another begins. I don't know what'll happen after this, and I don't want to. All these years I've been in love with Percy. I always thought it would die off, and Luke and I could be together. Now, I wouldn't dare think that. The truth is Love Never Dies. No matter what people say, love is forever. Though sometimes we wish it would just go away, it wont.

Well, here we are again. My life is perfect. I'm in love and getting married.

Never forget that love never dies.

**THE END.**

**So, we have reached the end. Thank you to all of the fans who saw me through. I know, it was super short compared to my other stories, but I thought it was time to end it. **

**Keep you eyes out for the next story by HAWTgeek.**


End file.
